Brutish
by Metron99
Summary: Brute, Buttercup's evil counterpart decides to torture the Powerpuff Girl..by hurting her boyfriend. ButtercupxOC [Language, Sexual Content and Violence]


** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Green Lantern copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

* * *

**[Utonium Laboratory, 10:24PM]**

Buttercup sat still on a metal chair..looking at him.

she stared intently at her boyfriend: eric who had obviously seen better days..

Eric was laying motionlessly on a medical bed.  
wires and tubes hooked into his body like a machine.

monitoring his vitals and, pumping the much needed "artificial blood" into his body to keep him alive.

Buttercup looked at him (despite how painful it was.)

Eric's body was covered in black bruses and dried cuts.  
he had on stiff casts for his broken or dislocated arms and legs and, he had thick bandages over the upper left side of his head and his nose.

Eric looked like he had been through a fight against Fifty Men.  
but, the sad truth was..only ONE person did this to him.

a girl with black hair, green eyes and Chemical X in her blood.

with THAT description, you'd think it was Buttercup..but, that statement was HALF True.

Eric's attacker was BRUTE, the Powerpunk Girl.  
Buttercup's evil counterpart from a mirror universe.

The whole thing sounded like a bad science fiction plot.  
but, Eric's injuries (coupled with the random destruction befalling Townsville) was TOO REAL to dismiss.

But, Buttercup wasn't thinking about the City..she was thinking about Eric.

Buttercup buried her face in her hand, and cried softly.

logically, it wasn't her fault..  
but, in a sense..she WAS responsible.

she may have had a different name, different look, "different" personality.

but, Brute basicly IS Buttercup.  
they had the same voice, same dark colored hair.

and, to see Brute doing the things she did to Eric..it was like watching HERSELF do these things.

Buttercup finally looked at Eric again.  
with a shakey hand, she reached over and stroked his hair.

"oh, eric..i'm so sorry." said Buttercup, her voice weak

Buttercup shut her eyes tight as that awful, AWFUL memory returned to her.

*****[Flashback]*****

_Buttercup groaned as she began to awaken._

_Buttercup tried to open her eyes._  
_but, her vision was cloudy (as was her hearing)_

_all she saw were blurry shapes and colores of black and green._

_when she finally regained conscienceness..Buttercup was staring at HERSELF._

_but, not really "herself"_  
_THIS "Buttercup" looked radically different._

_This Buttercup looked like a cross between a Punk Rocker and a Biker Chick._

_her jet black hair was spikey._

_she wore a full black dress that was similair to Buttercup's own._  
_but, also had a belt and bracelets that were bright green with silver spikes studded on them._

_she also wore green fishnet stockings (not unlike Sedusa) and black high heeled shoes._

_"wakey-wakey.." said Brute, her voice sounding EXACTLY like Buttercup's (only more sinister.)_

_Buttercup was still pretty dazed._  
_so, with a smirk, Brute "lightly" SLAPPED Buttercup across the face._

_Buttercup was awake now._  
_glaring at her "twin"._

_"aw, Good..you're awake._  
_Now, the fun can REALLY begin."_

_Buttercup growled angrily..then, noticed something._

_her ankles were tied to a metal pole._  
_as was her wrists, which were held up high above her head._

_she felt like she was a tribal captive._  
_and, for some odd reason..she couldn't break the strong cords._

_Buttercup glared at Brute._

_"wa-WHAT'S GOING ON!?"_

_Brute smirked at Buttercup._

_"sorry about that, "Sis"._  
_but, i can't have you spoiling my fun."_

_Buttercup once again tried to break free of her bonds._  
_but, just as before..she could not get free._

_Buttercup glared at Brute, angrily._

_"What did you do to MY POWERS!?"_

_Brute showed Buttercup a dark purple stone._  
_as she edge it closer to her..Buttercup felt weaker._

_"Negative X." said Brute, with an evil smirk_

_"created accidently when a bunch of Bigshot Nerds tried to artificially produce Chemical X, the source of our superpowers._

_you remember that this stuff is our "Kryptonite"._  
_so long as we are near it, it saps our strength..makes us as weak as any other human."_

_Buttercup glared at Brute._  
_who only smirked and continued to speak._

_"In fact, This Stuff was how i managed to get the drop on you._

_such a Big, Strong Superhero..never once bothering to look up._  
_where i shot you with a Negative X beam, courtesy of the high powered assault rifle."_

_Brute smirked again._

_"gotta remember to thank Draxter for that._  
_NOW, i see why Berserk is Soooo into him: he's got the Coolest Toys."_

_Brute that attatched the Negative X Shard to a a necklace._  
_she then proceded to tie it around Buttercup's neck._

_"There..all pretty." said Brute with an evil smile_

_Buttercup groaned, still feeling weak._

_"The Negative X Beam that i hit you with was precise._  
_according to Drax, it should keep you as weak as a wet kitten for a few hours._

_but, your body will EVENTUALLY heal itself if kept away from the radiation._  
_so, THIS little rock should ensure that you DON'T regain "100%" strength for a good while."_

_Buttercup glared at Brute._

_"and, what about YOU?!"_

_Brute closed her eyes and shugged making an expression at Buttercup._

_she then looked at her._

_"Well, since I Too have Chemical X in my blood then, i am also affected by the pretty little rock.."_

_Brute that got closer to Buttercup._  
_he grinning face inches away from her._

_"but, YOU took the worst of it from that beam i fired._  
_so, even weakened, i am STILL so much stronger than you are."_

_Buttercup gritted her teeth, growling._

_"if you think i'm going to beg for mercy..You can FORGET IT!" snapped Buttercup_

_"and, if you ask me: beating me up while i'm tied up like this is a COWARDLY thing to do."_

_Brute eyed Buttercup._  
_but, instead of getting angry..she laughed at her._

_"oh, SIS..you got me all wrong: i'm not going to beat you up."_

_Buttercup eyed Brute, confused._

_"y-you're not?!"_

_"hell, no." said Brute..who then grinned evily_

_"not when i have a much more 'devilish' idea in mind."_

_Buttercup wasn't sure what her counterpart meant._

_that is, until Brute stepped back.._  
_allowing Buttercup to see none other then ERIC, laying motionless on the floor._

_"ERIC!" exclaimed Buttercup, scared and shocked_

_Brute looked at Eric with a smirk chuckling softly in her throat._

_she then looked back at Buttercup._

_"when we first met, i tried to break your body..but, i failed." began Brute_

_Brute then smiled wickedly._  
_a sadist look in her dark green eyes._

_"but, Today..i'll break you're HEART._  
_the one thing that doesn't have a shield."_

_a look of sheer horror froze on Buttercup's face..but, was quickly replaced with rage._

_"NO!, don't you da-(SLAP!)"_

_Brute slapped Buttercup again, quieting her down._

_"Shut it, "Butterb*tch"._  
_this is MY SHOW..so, sit back and Enjoy."_

_Brute then turned her back on Buttercup and, casually walked over towards Eric._

_as she did, Buttercup thrash violently trying her best to get free..and, beat the living heck out of Brute._

_but, she still couldn't._  
_she was too weak from the Negative X._

_Brute approached Eric slowly._  
_the powerpunk smirked as she looked down at him._

_she then bent down her knees and, knelt down to his face._

_Brute then touched Eric's face, moving his head a little_

_"ooh, (tsk-tsk-tsk): still out cold._  
_my..looks like i went a little overboard when i.."_

_Brute glanced at Buttercup._

_"Socked him IN THE JAW!" said Brute, loudly_

_This remark only made Buttercup angrily (and, Brute KNEW IT.)_  
_forcing the powerpuff to remember the time she lost her temper..and, hurt her love._

_Brute then charged her middle and index finger with green energy._  
_she then lightly pressed it against the nape of Eric's neck, shocking him._

_this forced him awake._

_"GAAAHH!" exclaimed Eric_

_"aw, good..you're awake." said Brute_

_Eric was half awake._  
_but, seemed to recognize the voice speaking._

_"b-buttercup?"_

_Eric's vision soon cleared..and, he saw Brute._

_"oh, CLOSE: She's over THERE."_

_Brute pointed to the bound Buttercup..who continued to struggle._

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

_stunned and horrified at seeing his girlfriend in such a state Eric immediatly got up and began to run to her._

_but, halfway there..Brute flicked a green energy orb at him._  
_and, like a grenade..it detonated at his feet, making him tumble onto the ground._

_"ah-ah-ahh..No Heroism." said Brute_

_Eric looked up as Brute approached him._

_"SHE is only here to watch: YOU are my playmate."_

_Eric glared at Brute..he then aimed his fist at her._  
_which clearly had a Green Lantern Power Ring on one of the fingers._

_unfortunently..his ring fizzled with green sparks._

_Eric stared at his ring, shocked._

_(("Power Level at 0.0 perce-"))_

_the Ring then completly shut off._

_"oh, nartz." cursed Eric_

_Brute smirked, chuckling evily in her throat._

_then, with lightning fast speed, she grabbed Eric's wrist squeezing it tightly as she brought the blue eyed brunette to her face._

_"PLEASE don't tell me that you thought it was that easy.." began Brute_

_"Did you HONESTLY believe that i'd let you kick my ass like that..unless i wanted you to?"_

_Brute then jerked Eric's arm, twisting it slightly._  
_Eric let out a small cry of pain as she did._

_"NO!, STOP IT!" cried Buttercup_

_Brute's eyes widened, a "disturbed" look on her face._

_"Stop?!: but, i'm just Getting Started."_

_Brute then pulled Eric closer to her._

_"now..i'm gonna be straight with you.._  
_i really, REALLY hated you smacking me around with that F***ing ring of yours._

_but, i'm going to be nice..and, give you a more "merciful" punishment."_

_Brute raised a flat hand to Eric..she then "slapped" his face._  
_but, due to her super strength..she flung him thru the air and across the room._

_as Eric landed in a stack of boxes..Buttercup struggled some more._

_"If you hurt him..I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" shouted Buttercup_

_Brute glanced over and smirked at Buttercup._

_"not until i make YOU suffer, first."_

_Brute walked over to Eric (who was still dazed from her "super slap attack")_

_"aww..you fell down._  
_Here, lemme help you up."_

_Brute grabbed Eric by his shirt and lifted him up._  
_as she looked up at him..she smirked evily._

_"you know..this doesn't have to go on." began Brute, calmly_

_"i could easily put you in traction for months..kill you, even._  
_but, i'm willing to spare you all that..if you do ONE. SIMPLE. THING."_

_Eric glared at the Powerpunk Girl._

_"what?" said Eric, darkly_

_Brute smiled wickedly._

_"Say that you HATE Buttercup..and, that you LOVE me._  
_admit that 'I' am soooo much more better than HER."_

_Brute then brought her face CLOSER to Eric's._

_"kiss me right now..right on the lips._  
_and, make butterb*tch watch every second of it."_

_Buttercup had a stunned expression on her face._  
_Eric just glared at Brute..then, he spat in her face._

_Brute grimaced as she wiped the salva off..and, glared at the smirking Eric._

_"THAT..is going to cost you a rib."_

_Brute then gently glided her hands over Eric's chest._  
_she placed her finger against a certain spot..and, pressed HARD._

_with a loud crack, Eric cried out._

_"No, Stop!..LEAVE HIM ALONE!" exclaimed Buttercup_

_"I gave him a chance to avoid this..and, he blew me off._  
_NOW, he's gonna have to take his medicine like a man." said Brute_

_Tears were in Buttercup's eyes._

_she looked at Eric..who was in pain._  
_his eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched._

_Buttercup couldn't take this..she couldn't take seeing him like this._

_finally, she swallowed all her pride and spoke to him._

_"Eric, PLEASE..ju-just do it!"_

_Eric looked over at buttercup._

_"Just KISS her, say that she's..b-better than me._  
_I promise, i won't get mad or hate you."_

_Eric looked at his girlfriend._

_"i'm n-not going to lie..to s-sssave myself, buttercup." began Eric, despite his pain_

_"a-and, your lips..are the ONLY lips..that i will ever kiss."_

_Buttercup stared blankly with teary eyes..a smile cracking on her face._

_Brute just groaned at this._

_"wow..you ARE loyal, aren't you?"_

_Eric glared at Brute._

_"m-me and buttercup..have been through too much._  
_i love her..and, ONLY her..and, i will NEVER..betray her."_

_Brute continued to hold Eric close grinning like a mad woman as she looked at him._

_"technichly, it isn't "cheating" per-say.._

_you say you love Buttercup, and ONLY Buttercup._  
_but, despite being from a parallel universe: I. AM. BUTTERCUP."_

_Eric glared hatfully at Brute._

_"no, you're not." said Eric_

_"you're NOT Buttercup..just a pale imitation, a KNOCKOFF!_  
_and, even if Buttercup was "born" a normal human..without any superpowers.._  
_she's still be worth TWO-HUNDRED THOUSAND of you!..maybe even More So."_

_Brute glared angrily at Eric._  
_she then reel her fist back..and, PUNCHED Eric hard in the stomach._

_the sheer force of the impact made Eric cough up vomit and blood._

_"ew..gross." said Brute, dropping Eric_

_"STOP HURTING HIM!"_

_Brute eyed Buttercup._

_"Hurting Him!?_  
_no..i'm not hurting him._

_Brute the grabbed Eric's hair, pulling him up._

_"now, THIS..this is hurting him!"_

_forcing Eric to face her._  
_Brute began to brutally punch at Eric's face and chest._

_as she beat on him, Butterup struggled violently to get free._  
_her failure to do so infuriated her to no end._

_she was force to watch..watch as her love was beaten near to death by her counterpart._

_what made it WORSE..was that in a way, Brute was right: she WAS Buttercup (an Evil Buttercup, anyway)_  
_and, watching Brute beat on Eric..was like watching herself._

_and, it made Buttercup sick to her stomach._

_tears streamed down Buttercup's face._

_"please..PLEASE STOP!, I'M BEGGING YOOOOOU!"_

_"Can't hear ya." called Brute_

_"too busy beating the living hell out of your beau."_

_Brute had a sadistic look on her face: she was ENJOYING every moment of this._

_Finally, Brute finished off with a powerful punch in Eric's eye._  
_the force of the blow knocked him into a wall, denting and cracking it._

_"NOOOOOO!" cried out Buttercup_

_Brute smirked as she walked over to Eric._  
_she picked his now limp body up and examined him._

_Eric was now a mess._  
_his body covered in bruses and noticable fractures._

_blood stains were visible._  
_clearly from his nose, mouth and even his black eye._

_he looked dead._  
_so, Brute placed her ear against his chest._

_a smile creeped on her face._

_"still alive..remarkable._  
_most guys i "play with" break like a cheap toy after a beating like that."_

_Brute then returned to the center of the room dragged Eric across the floor by the roots of his hair._

_she then tossed him down like a doll._

_"he's TOUGH..kinda reminds me of my Boyfriend." said Brute_

_Brute then looked at Buttercup..who glared at her._

_"d*mn you, brute..d*mn you to hell." growled Buttercup_

_Brute smirked mockingly at Buttercup._  
_she then looked back at Eric..then, cast an evil look at Buttercup._

_Brute knelt back down to Eric and propped his head up._

_"wow..even with all the bruses and blood your boy STILL looks pretty d*mn good."_

_Brute lightly touched his chin, a lustful smile on her face._

_"HE may have refused to kiss me..but, that doesn't mean 'I' can't."_

_Buttercup's eyes widened._

_"no..no, DON'T YOU DARE!"_

_Brute looked at buttercup and smiled evily._  
_she then closed her eyes and pressed her lips HARD against Eric's._

_"NO!, NO STOP!" shouted Buttercup_

_Brute ignored and intensified her "violation" of Eric._  
_she moaned lustfully as she bit at Eric, sticking her tounge in his mouth._

_Buttercup was enraged._  
_jerking so hard, that she was cutting her own skin._

_"Get your SLIMY Mouth OFF OF HIIIIM!" shouted Buttercup, venom in her voice_

_Brute decided to torment Buttercup even further._

_the Powerpunk blindly reached for Eric's hand._  
_and, slipped it underneith her shirt..forcing him to touch her breast._

_Buttercup was BURNING with rage._

_"YOU B*TCH!, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Brute glanced at Buttercup._  
_then, she moved herself and planted herself against Eric's abdomen._

_the position they were in..looked very, VERY inappropiate._

_Brute then broke her kiss, lightly biting at Eric's lips._  
_removing Eric's hand from her shirt, she looked at Buttercup and smirked._

_"I'm going to assume that you're such Goody-Goodies that you're both still virgins, and have never "done it" yet, right?"_

_Buttercup glared at Brute, her blood boiling._

_"Good..then, that'll make this soooo much more enjoyable."_

_Buttercup's eyes widened._  
_Brute reached for the zipper of Eric's pants..and, unzipped it slowly._

_in that moment..Buttercup lost it._  
_her eyes glowed full green, crackling with energy._

_"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Buttercup's body glowed with green flame-like energy._  
_she then snapped the cords binding her like they were twine._

_in a split second, Buttercup flew at Brute at an incredible speed._  
_Brute could hardly react as she was rammed by a "green lightstreak"_

_Brute looked..and, saw the most horrifying sight before her._

_an energized Buttercup was clenching her throat hard._  
_an enraged expression on his face and both eyes glowing and surging._

_"NO!, it can't be!: THE NEGATIVE X!"_

_Despite the Negative X Necklace still present around Buttercup's neck._  
_the Powerpuff Girl's power was WAAAAAY above the normal level._

_worse yet..Buttercup was acting "strange"_  
_she didn't speak, just growled like an animal._

_it was like she was in some.."Feral State" of something._

_Buttercup reeled her energized fist back..then, punched Brute HARD._  
_the force of the impact was so great, that the shockwave destroyed the warehouse they were in._

_and, sent Brute shooting high in the sky like a speeding bullet._

_but, Buttercup wasn't done._

_with an incredible speed, Buttercup flew up high into the air._  
_moving so fast, that she barely even registered as a "blur"_

_Buttercup stopped and hovered in place..Brute was shooting up towards her._  
_yelling out loud, Buttercup raised both arms up..and, POUNDED against Brute as she approached_

_with a sound of Thunder, Brute shot back down to earth like a stone._

_the Powerpunk impacted the ground, demolishing it in her wake._  
_when the dust settled..Brute lay unconscience within a deep crater._

_Buttercup stared down at Brute's still form._  
_then, at last..her rage fades away._

_returning to Normal, Buttercup looked around._  
_a little shocked and confused at where she was._

_Finally, Buttercup grabs the Negative X stone rips it off and tossed it hard someplace._

_she then flew towards (what was left of) the warehouse with lightspeed._

_she flew down and ran over to Eric._  
_she knelt down and cradled his limp body, crying._

_"oh, eric..(choke, sob) i'm so sorry."_

*****[End of Flashback]*****

Buttercup at last opened her eyes..and, looked upon Eric once again.  
tears welled up in her eyes as a torrent of emotions flooded within her.

Sadness..over Eric's obvious pain.

Rage..over what Brute did to him (and, TRIED to do to him)

Regret..at not being strong enough to save him.

Shame..over remembering how she once hurt Eric so long ago.

but, most of all..FEAR, fear that Eric may not recover.  
and, if he did..what lasting scars had Brute inflicted upon him?

Buttercup was jolted from her thoughts as Eric began to wake up..

his eyes moved, then slowly opened.  
he then breathed a very painful breath of air.

Buttercup resisted the urge to hug him.  
fearing that she may injure him further with her super strong embrace.

"e-eric?"

Eric struggled to move his head.  
he looked over at Buttercup (who froze as he did.)

Eric then smiled weakly.

"hey.." said Eric, his voice small

Buttercup teared up.  
she reached out her hand and GENTLY touched Eric's brused face.

"this is..p-probably a stupid question, but: h-how are you feeling?"

Eric exhaled sharply.

"been better..my body feels like gravel."

Eric looked at Buttercup again.

"wa-what happened?  
l-last i remember was Brute punching me into a wall."

Buttercup felt a rush of anger at the very mention of Brute's name.

"you..you were knocked unconsience." began Buttercup, her voice shakey

"Brute, she..she KISSED you.  
and, then..then.."

Buttercup couldn't bring herself to say it.

"then what?, wa-what did she do?" asked Eric

with tears in her eyes, Buttercup looked right at Eric.

"she..she tried to rape you."

Eric froze still, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"wa-What!?"

"She VIOLATED you!" snapped Buttercup, plenty angry

"That slutty b*tch put your hand on her filthy breast then, got on top of you, an-"

Buttercup stopped herself, unable to continue.  
she cried softly, buring her face in her hands.

"s-something happened to me back there..i d-don't know what." began Buttercup, her voice sounding scared

"i felt anger..unlike anything that i've ever experienced before.  
i felt my powers return, getting stronger and stronger..then, i-"

Buttercup paused.

"you what?" said Eric, overcoming his shock

Buttercup looked right at Eric.

"i don't know..i can't remember." said Buttercup, blankly

"i just..just blacked out.  
what i remember AFTER that was finding Brute unconscience in a huge crater."

"where is she now?"

Buttercup shook her head.

"i don't know..  
i brought you back here to dad's lab as soon as i regained conscienceness.

when i returned to where i left Brute..she was already gone."

"oh."

Buttercup began to cry some more.

"oh, eric..(sob, choke) i'm sorry, i am SO SORRY!"

"B-Buttercup."

Eric reached over (despite his pain) and touched her face.  
Buttercup held his hand in place as he caressed her lovingly.

"it's OKAY, it's alright..it's over, now."

"i know, but..look what I-what SHE did to you!" exclaimed Buttercup

"she hurt you, and i was POWERLESS to stop it!"

as Buttercup cried, Eric tried to console her.

"you still saved me.." said Eric, kindly

"and, i'm still alive.  
i'll heal..in time.

and, i doubt Brute will try something like THIS again.  
lest she faced Buttercup's Raging Fury, again."

Buttercup eyed Eric.

"this ISN'T funny, Eric!  
Brute couldn't killed you!..and, all to get ME upset.

you could've DIED, and it would've been MY FAULT!"

"no, Buttercup..don't think like tha-"

"it was so horrible..watching her beat you.  
it was like watching myself hurting you."

"it WASN'T you, Buttercup..it was HER."

Buttercup looked at Eric.

"but, Brute IS me-"

"NO!, Brute is NOTHING like you!" snapped Eric

Buttercup stared blankly, shocked at Eric's sudden rage.

"Brute is a sadistic monsters who enjoys the pain of others.  
YOU are noble, courageous and compassionent."

"Compassionent?!, ME!?"

Eric had a serious look in his eyes.

"YES..you are.  
and, nothing Brute does or says can prove me otherwise."

Buttercup lowered her head, frowning.  
she then looked at Eric..and, smiled weakly.

"i don't deserve you.."

"that's my line, baby." said Eric with a grin

Buttercup smiled.  
she then leaned over carefully and gently kissed Eric on the lips.

once they parted..Eric smiled.

"buttercup?"

"yeah, eric?"

"thanks for saving me..again."

Buttercup smiled.

"it's what i do best."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.**

**Okay, this is yet another oneshot based on my Powerpuff Girls/Green Lantern Canon. and, once again his a ButtercupxOC centered story.**

**though, this time..i decided to be a little more DARK.**

**True Fans of PPG will know of The Powerpunk Girls (evil parallel universe counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls)**

**and, ever the writer looking for new story ideas. i decided to write a oneshot where Brute (Evil Buttercup) tried to torture Buttercup by assaulting her boyfriend: Eric Smith.**

**this oneshot obviously as Adult Content. given the Strong Language and Sexual Content.**

**but, when dealing with an Evil Buttercup who wants to torment her counterpart..i felt it was neccesary.**

**Note the mention of "Draxter" and the BerserkxDraxter pairing.**

**this is an obvious refernce to the BlossomxDexter pairing. and, making note that the Powerpunk Girls work closely with an evil version of Dexter.**

**also, the use of "Negative X" which is (as Brute described) Kyrptonite to anything with Chemical X-laced DNA. (the girls needed SOME kind of weakness. and, Antidote X, which can REMOVE their powers just doesn't do it for me.)**

**Kudos to 'Foxtrot136' and his "Fury Mode" idea (which i still think is similair to Wolverine and X-23's 'Beserker Fury' state.)**

**Writing her as an enraged, all powerful supergirl was FUN.**

**Will i write MORE of the Powerpunk Girls?**

**who knows?, anything is possible.**


End file.
